The Elemental Witch
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: Fire, Water. Earth, and Air. These are the four elements. When a power obsessed women casts and ancient spell on her young daughter, the marauders lives are changed forever as the young girl is none other then James Potter's cousin. R&R SBxOC Rated T for safety may change to M


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

****W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A****

The Elemental Witch

"From dark and light to light alone cease all darkness in these bones a girl born from light of love, girl of light the hope off all bring forth the light of Merlin's star an elemental vow of power to pass to one girl of light and older cousin be from light to life bring back this child." chanted a young woman. She finished the spell and smirked when Katrina opened her eyes. James hugged his cousin fear shooting threw him Katrina hugged him as well just as scared. The women Amelia Sparks laughed evilly at her creation. The door burst down and in came the Aurors to arrest her. The Potter's followed scooping up their son and staring at there once deceased niece. An Auror picked up Katrina who reached for James desperately beginning to cry. That would be the last time James would see his cousin before they started Hogwarts.

9 years later at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Children were being sorted into their houses. The Gryffindor girl's dorm was full but there was one more girl to sort, Me, Katrina Amelia Sparks. This is where my story truly begins.

"Sparks, Katrina" McGonagall called the last child. I walked forward glancing at the Gryffindor table seeing a boy with black unruly hair and round glasses staring at me in shook. I raised an eyebrow at him. I sat on the stool waiting for the hat to talk.

"So you're the elemental witch. Well there are many places to place you but I believe you would do best with your cousin in GRYFFINDOR!" said the hat yelling the last word before I could ask him what he meant by elemental witch and cousin, standing up confused I sat down beside the boy who had stared at me before.

"Hi, I'm Katrina Sparks" I said holding out my hand to shake. The boy grinned taking my hand happily.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." he said. There were three boys sitting next to and a crossed from him they smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black" one boy with long black hair and stunning silver blue eyes said from the other side of James.

"I'm Remus Lupin" said a shy boy timidly from across the table, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and was covered in scars.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew" said the last boy a fat kid with thin blond hair and watery blue eyes.

I smiled at them. "Nice to meet you all" I said starting to eat. When dinner was nearly over Professor McGonagall came to our table.

"Miss Sparks I need to talk to you about sleeping arrangements, you see the girl dorms are full and we need you to sleep in the boy's dorm. I f we could place you anywhere else we would but rules state no more than 6 children to a room. Is that okay with you Katrina?" she asked I nodded shrugging not really caring. "Okay Boys is that okay with you?" she asked James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They all nodded happily mouths full of food I giggled as James tried to say yes around the chicken leg he was biting. After desert Professor Dumbledore stood up to start his speech. Admittedly I zoned out after about two minutes. James tapped my shoulder causing me to jump I looked at him.

"Time to go to the common room, if we don't hurry we won't know the way" he said dragging me out of the hall after the rest of the Gryffindor's. We entered looking around happily. Red and Gold that's all I saw. Heading up to our dorm I ran to the bed with my old beat-up trunk at the end. Jumping onto the bed I looked around seeing everyone's trunks were newer then mine and better quality. I sighed I always had the worst stuff coming from an orphanage and all. The boys all began changing for bed I got up closing the curtains around my area undoubtedly added because of me being the only girl, and changed before opening them again and crawling into bed. I had never slept on something so soft before or had a blanket so warm.

"Good night" I called smiling as the others responded just barley hearing them as I was already more than half-asleep.

****W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A*W*F*E*A****

Please R&R and please no flames.


End file.
